Sensible Difference
by Nekoblue7
Summary: Roy always had a crush on the volatile Fullmetal, but only when something happened to the boy he realized that he wanted to be more than his commanding officer; unfortunately for him, he wasn't the only one. Genderswitch, Het, Roy/Ed, Greed!Ling/Ed.
1. What the hell am I?

**Title:** "Sensible difference"

**Pairings:** RoyxEd, Greed!LingxEd and possibly other pairings.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, het, spoilers from the manga**, **fluff, humor, genderswitch, language and sexual contents in the future.

**Rate:** PG-13 for swearing.

**Summary:** Roy always had a crush on the volatile Fullmetal, but only when something happened to the blond boy he realized that now is time to get an opportunity to be more than his commanding officer; unfortunately for him, he isn't the only one.

_**Autor's notes**_**:** This fic was formerly known as "Who will marry Edward Elric?"… It's about a supposed ending of the manga, Alphonse and Edward finally recovered their bodies, Father and almost all the homunculus were gone. It was my first fanfic! English isn't my mother tongue, then corrections, advice and comments are always welcome. No flames please!!

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to HIROMU ARAKAWA and SQUARE ENIX. All rights to them and the companies which bought it. _

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter One:** "What the hell am I?"

He woke up like he always did: feeling like shit. His body ached because of desk work; he'd been sitting there for, what? Ten? Eleven hours? Lieutenant Hawkeye was slave-driving him over the paper work, which he barely finished on time anyway. Today is a pretty Sunday and he didn't need to rush. Roy Mustang, the great Flame Alchemist, Hero of Ishbal war, currently 30 years-old, turned into this pathetic man. What can he do? Rank and power comes with more paper work. At least he was promoted to Brigadier General, that wasn't exactly a big deal, but his friends and loyal subordinates were under his command again.

Stepping out of bed, Roy grabbed his towel from a chair and gazed at the chaos that was his room. He always was very organized, but lately he wasn't in a mood to organize his stuff. Since the day he moved to this new house – actually a mansion - one month ago, some boxes were intact. Of course the State had been paying for him a house maid and a butler, but sincerely he didn't care this luxury. He ordered that no one can touch his stuff that was in those boxes on his bedroom… particularly, the box of memories from Ishbal war and Maes Hughes.

Maes, he remembered, always had told to him that Roy needed to get married. Maes was so happy with his wife and daughter that Roy felt a pang of envy at the thought of Maes' happiness. Trying to not get so emotional, he walked to the toilet.

"Do I need to get married?" he asked to his reflect on the mirror. "I neither have been having sex or any kind of relationship since I discovered the truth about the Fuhrer and the _Father's plans_… and after all I still have to deal with the Elric brothers—" Suddenly unwanted flashes of the young blonde Fullmetal came to his mind and made his manhood stir.

"Control yourself!" he yelled at his lower regions and finished to brush his teeth "One month ago it finally was over." He sighed and went to the shower "At least Alphonse recovered his body and Edward has normal limbs again." Roy started to wash his body thinking on what the Gate done to Edward.

**One month ago**

Yelling in front of the gate, Edward cursed that thing that calls itself "God".

"Are you kidding me?! Do I really need to sacrifice something even using the philosopher stone?" he pointed to his useless father that only grinned meekly.

"Yes, you do need," said the grinning human form "You have something that I want, plus I can turn in your human limbs and your younger brother's body… I don't have the entire day, you know..."

"But, what does my brother need to sacrifice?" Al asked puzzled.

"Something that he didn't use yet," said the _God_ gazing amused at the short alchemist body "Besides, I will replace it for other… hum… equivalent thing, but no more questions, I need the response now."

"Something that I didn't use yet…!? Do you expect me to accept this deal? You fucking bastard, son of —"Al used his hand to close his brother's dirty mouth.

"Brother! Maybe this is the only chance that we have, please! I'm sixteen now and I don't want to be a tin can anymore" cried Al.

"My dear sons don't worry about me and everything will be fine." Hoenheinn said gesturing to them.

"Shadup!" Edward replied angrily "Everything was your fault! You created the Father, you abandoned us… you, you bastard!"

"Wow, what family huh?" the god-thing said to Hohenheinn, who only sighed "I must add that this is the LAST time that I will give you some trade, the next time I will keep everything to myself."

"What?" the two brothers said in unison.

Realizing that they were without any other possibility, Ed sighed annoyed and stepped in front of the god-thing.

"Okay, I agree..." he glanced at Al and turned his face to God "I shall have a perfect body! Don't you dare to give me useless limbs or trick us!" yelled the short blonde.

"Then our contract is sealed." with this words everything became blank.

* * *

When he woke up, a haze of steam was covering the room.

Pressing his fingers on his eyes, Ed noticed that all the fingers were human again. Excited, he looked at his right arm and left leg that became flesh and bones. Sitting upright, the blonde looked around searching for Al that was close, laid on his back, naked and sleeping, but all human again.

"Al!! Wake up!!" an excited Edward shook his brother "Look!! My arm! My leg!!" the short alchemist suddenly remembered that the gate requested something of his body then he searched for missing parts. He checked his other limbs, which seemed very normal, but when Ed touched his chest he felt that something was wrong. Very wrong. His chest was swollen and it looked more like a pair of boobs… "Boobs!" screamed the young alchemist touching his chest.

With the scream Al woke up, blinking and a little confused he gazed at Ed; surprised he saw a very naked Edward knelled at his right side with the legs spread sufficiently to see the private parts of his sibling which seemed very feminine. Al turned to four shades of red and covered his eyes "Oh my god bro- I mean, Edward, cover yourself!"

Ed looked down to notice that he no longer have a masculine body. The blonde covered himself or tried to, since her younger brother saw her new private parts. Crying and cursing the Gate she - Ed lost his plumbing, now is a SHE - started to search for clothes or something to cover her nakedness. Her mind was going to crack "What the hell am I now?" she repeated to herself.

* * *

Worried about the Elric brothers, Colonel Roy Mustang and his subordinates were looking for them in the destroyed Father's lab, where they had a titanic war against the homunculi. He found the last one homunculus sitting on top of a huge machine observing something avidly.

"Ling? What are you doing there? Roy asked looking forward trying to see what the Xingian boy was staring.

"Beautiful…" Greed sighed and glared annoyed at the Colonel "It's not Ling, it's Greed… I found the Elrics." he said and went down to join the rescue team.

"Where are they?" asked Riza Hawkeye raising an eyebrow, she never trusted on the homunculus.

"In the other side of this machine," he said bored pointing to a patch way "Over there has an entrance between these cables." he waited the military go ahead when they heard Ed's screams.

Running exasperated, Roy came there before the others and in the middle of a mess formed by cables, he saw the most beautiful girl in his life. She was perfect, small but with a pair of big boobs, soft pale skin, silky long blond hair and a pair of bright golden eyes. She was trying to cover her nakedness with her small hands and was crying while searching for something. For a brief moment she stared at him and stopped immobile. Roy stopped to breathe. His heart was beating like crazy on his chest and he was trying to ignore the little discomfort of his paints.

Suddenly she said "YOU! What the fuck! Don't look at me colonel bastard!" she said trying to hide her naked body behind a pile of cables.

"Fullmetal?" Roy realized feeling uneasy "W-what happened?" he said babbling and offered his coat for him or her, he even didn't know anymore.

"Stop it!" Ed said blushing but accepted the coat "I don't know, okay? Then stop with this crap and go to check Al!"

That was the day that Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist turned into a girl.

**To be continued.**


	2. We are enemies

**A.N.: **Saphira, where are you? :(

Beware the grammar mistakes... this chapter wasn't revised. Thanks readers for the wonderful comments!! I loved! XD

**WARNINGS: **PG for swearing.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **"We are enemies"

The walk to the Lieutenant Hawkeye's place was calm. The streets were peaceful and less people in that Sunday morning made Roy feel distressed. Every Sunday he has been visiting the Elrics that were staying at Riza's place by the end of the investigation about that accident with the homunculi. During work he simply didn't have time to ask about the siblings, and Riza has been more stressed than the normal – it's very dangerous to disturb her in this condition – then Roy decided that was better on the weekends. He trusted on Hawkeye's sense to keep that two away from trouble, but he just can't stay away from Edward since that day. In fact, he's been thinking on him, no her – it's too difficult to get used to the change – the entire day.

"_Why not?"_ – Roy thought. Now, Ed was a girl - a really pretty girl - he a guy and nothing could be better, since society demands and the State doesn't allow gay marriage. He was bisexual, but never any girl got him in that way. Between them only fourteen years of difference, Ed was still seventeen - just minor problems. Analyzing the circumstances, with his actual rank he can afford a wife and even kids. "Geez, what am I thinking?" – The raven man shook his head, and thought that was better to pay attention on his way.

Stopping in front of a patisserie, he saw a beautiful cake with custard cream and strawberries on top in the window's shop. _"It'll make a good gift."_ he thought and entered in the shop.

* * *

When Roy knocked the door, he heard screams coming from inside. Without a moment to think, he kicked the door and entered wearing his gloves ready to spark. What he saw was a very annoyed Alphonse sitting on the couch with Black Hayate.

"Alphonse? What's happening?" Roy looked around "Where are Hawkeye and Fullmetal?"

"Oh, Hi General…You're early today… Lieutenant Hawkeye won't forgive you for the door, though." The boy said while scratching the black dog's ears.

"I'll fix it… later."

"She is upstairs with Ed, who was screaming but don't worry…in these days is very normal to hear Ed screaming."

"I see… I thought that you were on trouble and entered like this…" He sighed and came back to the door to get the cake when he heard a familiar click.

"Care to explain why are you destroying my house?" said Riza Hawkeye with rage in her eyes and a pistol ready in her hands.

"… I-I heard screams and… and Alphonse knows, don't you Alphon-" He glanced quickly at the couch only to notice that Black Hayate and Alphonse disappeared from the sight.

"Fix it, NOW." Her demand sounded so urgent that Roy couldn't refuse her suggestion.

* * *

After all the proper explanations, Roy, Alphonse and Riza were seating in the kitchen for a coffee and cake.

"So, Does Fullmetal scream anytime?" Roy poured his coffee.

"Yeah, I never thought that she could be worse than before…" Al got a piece of cake.

"She is only adjusting to her new life Alphonse." Riza said tiredly.

"Fullmetal didn't want to see me in the others visits, is she alright?" Roy started to become nervous with the expecting.

"You saw her naked, General. What do you expect from her?" Riza looked angrily at him "If was me, I'd shoot you."

"It wasn't my intention, I…" suddenly Ed appeared in the kitchen's door to talk with Riza not noticing the others.

"First I had to use bra… a bra! It scratches! And I'm not supposed to have boobs! And after all I had to learn to pee seating and walk with legs closed… and now this! I have blood flowing from that fucking hole between my legs!" Ed headed to the kitchen walking a little bit weird "I don't know how to put it right, that OB is-"

"Brother… I mean …Ed!" Al interrupted his sibling.

"What Al?" Ed glared annoyed.

"We have visit." he pointed to Mustang who was grinning amused with the conversation.

"SHIT! You weren't supposed to be here at this time!" Ed yelled and her face turned into a deep crimson.

"… I just heard that you're using a tampon, Fullmetal." Roy poured his coffee; of course he couldn't lose an opportunity to tease Edward.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" the blonde girl slapped him in the face and crying she ran upstairs.

"It surely was the wrong thing to say General," Riza stood up and went to check the blonde girl.

"Great, now she'll cry the entire day." Al sighed and got other piece of cake.

"You're right Alphonse… I will talk with her." Roy regained his composture and left the kitchen wondering why he did such a thing. He went there to seduce Edward and everything went wrong, however tease Edward was something that he had enjoyed the most. Old habits can't change. But never a slap did hurt so much.

* * *

"Darling, you must accept your new condition." Riza embraced an emotional Edward.

"B-but… everybody laughs of me," Ed said between amid sobs "The General bastard is laughing downstairs…"

"I'm not laughing." Roy poked his head at the door and entered the room.

"YOU! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF HERE!" Ed yelled at the general pointing her finger at him.

"Fullmetal, I'm still your commanding officer so I deserve some respect," He sighed and glanced at Riza "May I talk with Fullmetal alone?"

Riza sighed and only nodded "Edward I'll be outside… call me if you need something." She patted Ed's back and left the room.

"Well… can we talk?" Roy waited for Riza leave the bedroom and downed his gaze at the annoyed teenager seated in her bed.

"Yes, general sir." The small blonde replied ironic.

"Much better," Roy sat on a chair near from the bed "I'm sorry for what I said downstairs."

"Shut up."

"What? I'm trying to apologize here…"

"Fuck you!"

"Ed!"

"DON'T CALL ME ED YOU SON-OF- A–BITCH!"

"Shrimp!"

"Fucker!"

"Pipsqueak!"

"Bastard!"

The two were breathless and stared at each other like two encaged animals. Roy shook his head and looked away, he was too old for this fights.

"Okay, I'm a Bastard and made joke about your… new condition. Please, COULD you forgive me?"

He noticed that the blonde frowned puzzled.

"For real? You never apologized before."

"Yes, for real. I'm sorry Edward." Roy sighed.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room; it was quite hot inside and the raven man unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt. Roy saw by the corner of his eyes that Edward directed her gaze at his exposed collarbone.

"I brought you strawberry custard cake. Alphonse like it, doesn't he?" Roy broke the ice.

"Yeah… thanks." She mumbled and quickly turned her gaze at the floor.

Roy thought that now they could talk like normal people do. He thought that this was a good opportunity to show to Edward that she doesn't need to hide herself from the world. The teenager listened to him in Rizembool and maybe he can do that again.

"Did you go to see a doctor, right?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say about your body?"

"My body is completely a female body, and with all the female parts." Ed sighed.

"Why are you still complaining?"

"Because now I'm a damned woman and that's nothing that I can do a respect of this!" yelled the short blonde.

"If there is nothing that you can do, why stay here locked on Hawkeye's house? You can't do it forever." The raven man came closer to the bed.

"I know… it's just…" Ed started to sob again.

"Fullmetal… no, Ed look at me."

"DON'T CALL ME-" Roy interrupted her and grabbed her chin. He forced her to face him.

"You are a beautiful girl now, and don't be ashamed for it. You always did your things at your way. You're a State Alchemist so you still have work to do, and now the country needs us to reconstruct it after what the homunculi caused. Do you understand me?"

Unsure golden eyes stared at black charcoal ones. Roy saw her lips trembling, lips that at that angle seemed so sexy and delicious. He got closer hoping to kiss her.

"Wow, it was a beautiful speech." said a new voice in the room.

"Who is there?" Roy searched for the source of the voice.

"Ling!" Ed said in surprise.

"It's not Ling, I'm Greed now… how many times I have to repeat it?" the homunculus entered in the room jumping from the window.

"You disappeared since that day." Roy glared at the homunculus. Damned homunculus, got away his chance.

"Yeah, I had to come back to my country to solve some little problems… and now I'm the emperor of Xing and came to Amestris to claim my future empress." he sat on the bed throwing seductive looks to Edward.

"What?" Roy felt anger running in his veins like liquid fire.

"What?! Me?" the short blonde widened her eyes in surprise.

"Yes you… every emperor have an empress my sweet… and you were chosen. Consider this a great honor." He bowed down and kissed her right hand.

"You're fucking crazy! Don't come closer!" she slapped his hand "Stay away from me!" the girl left the room running.

"You just make the things worse, great emperor of Xing." Roy said with a smirk.

"I lost one battle not the war… I will fight and certainly win." Greed said confidently.

"You are very confident your Highness… maybe the situation won't be like you're up to."

"So, starting from now, we are enemies" Greed glared at him annoyed.

"Declared war in Amestris? I must have to remind you that you're in our territory without a formal presentation to our Government." Roy grinned.

"You like games, I know how to play… and my visit will be formal on ten minutes… Oh, I'm late, I will come here later," Greed stood close to the window and his servants came to him "See you, General Mustang." and jumped out disappearing of sight.

"Yes, and I'm ready for you."

**To be continued**


	3. Betrayed

**A.N.: **From this chapter, the story changed from its original timeline. This notice is only for people that did read the first version of this fic. All readers: thanks a lot, your comments encouraged me, and while I can, I'll definitely keep writing. Then I deleted my rant because I don't wanna any future problems.

**Saphie **where were you again? T.T - this chapter is unrevised. :(

**Chapter's rate: **R-15 perhaps PG.

**Warnings: **slight sexual content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, all rights to HIROMU ARAKAWA and SQUARE ENIX.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** "Betrayed"

A man was resting in a huge king-size bed, aroused by two beauties. He cupped the cheek of the blond one and kissed her, while the other brunette was gently removing each piece of his luxury clothes. Eyes filled with lust watched the two women teasing, kissing and licking his torso and abdomen. When the blonde one reached his lower regions, he hissed. _Pleasure was so easy to get_. He thought. _Money and status brought it to you, but YOU KNOW what we're aiming_… _I mean, you know WHO we really do desire, and they aren't on this bed._ Other voice echoed inside of his mind. It belonged to his other identity, the real owner of this body.

He gripped the hands of the blonde and spoke coldly. "I don't wanna you two anymore. Leave, now!" startled, the blonde stopped. The brunette quickly grabbed their clothes and carried out her friend with her.

Inside of his mind, two identities faced each other.

"SHIT!" Greed yelled "I was about to have some fun here!"

"Patience is a virtue. Why we came back if we're going to 'have fun' with others? We had all the women in Xing, but any woman wasn't enough, don't you remember? We want that chick that we saw that day, she worth the trip till here." Ling grinned "You said that you wanted her form the beginning."

"Geez, it was because of your influence! You loved that chick since when she was still a boy."

"I'm greedy just like you; now with my help you're an emperor and have all the money and power that you ever desired. If I need to marry someone, I want that girl." a smirk lighted Ling's xingian face "If you forgot about our deal, perhaps I can remind you right now."

"Okay, I got the picture. She shall be ours."

"What will you do?" Ling demanded.

"I already have a plan."

* * *

Riza had a very tiring day. Slave driving Roy Mustang really was so stressing that gave to her bad headache. She found out the two Elrics chatting at the kitchen.

"Welcome home Lieutenant" the two spoke in unison.

"Hum… hello…" she stared at the two. Edward was having a good behavior for the first time in a month.

"Do you want some? We prepared the dinner; today's _menu_ is rice, fried chicken with potato salad." Al grinned and proudly showed the recipients.

"I'd like that, thank you Alphonse." She pulled a chair and sat.

"Sister, could you get the orange juice from fridge?" Al glanced at Ed while picking the dishes.

Golden eyes sparked on restrained anger, but the blond stood from the chair and grabbed the juice.

"I'll sleep. 'Night." Ed left the kitchen.

"May I ask what's happening?" Riza ate her chicken.

"Today I talked seriously with her." Al grinned.

"I see, but what did you say?"

"I said that if she keeps like that we're going to live with Granma and Winry or she behaves and stay working here on Central, like State Alchemist."

"She doesn't like them?" Riza poured her juice.

"Winry wrenched Ed when she found out about the gender switch and lack of automail. Ed's still upset about her." Al smiled "She doesn't want to stay away from me, but she doesn't want to live with Winry either."

"Thank you." For the first time, Al saw a genuine smile on her face.

"F-for what?" Al blushed "Ed is my sister; it's my obligation to help."

"Because I was unable to help her… I treated her like a girl, and Ed isn't a girl in thoughts."

"N-no, you h-helped her a lot, thought." Al babbled and felt his cheeks burn up.

"Ed will work, doesn't she? She will need new clothes, let's go shopping tomorrow. I'll take my day off, since I worked on the last holydays." She finished her meal "Let's sleep, it's quite late… Good night Alphonse."

"Good night lieutenant." Al watched the blonde woman till she left the room.

* * *

"Darling, could you come out to show us how it fit up?" the saleswoman spoke gently to an annoyed Edward from the door of the small cabinet.

Ed looked at her reflex in the mirror. Floral stamped dress, long hair down and well delineated hips turned her image so luring for any man, a perfect body. But it wasn't what she wished for. The gate made that cruel joke and messed up her life. But everything wasn't so bad, she has to admit to herself, Alphonse got his body back and she doesn't need automail. However, never in life Edward Elric felt so defeated or depressed. She woke up from her thoughts, since inside of the cabinet was quite hot and she hurried to get out.

"It looks pretty good!" Al said "You need to buy it!"

Ed came closer to him and pulled her brother to the men's clothes corner on the opposite wall "I don't have enough money to pay the entire girl's stuff that you wanna me to buy…" she muttered.

"Ed! You said that we have enough money to afford our expenses till you come back to work!" Al yelled.

"Shut up Al! Do you wanna them hearing that I don't have money? I lied okay? I didn't want to concern you, so let's get out of here and forget about this girl's stuff…"

When Ed was dragging Alphonse back, they recognized the man who was talking to the saleswoman.

"That dress that she's using too, anything that she wants I will purchase." Greed gazed at the two Elrics "Good evening Edward!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" the blonde girl yelled and stepped in front of the homunculus. The saleswoman went to the cashier excited for the promising big sale.

"Buying gifts for someone that is very special for me, which mean you." He smiled and bowed his head. "Did you think about my proposal, will you marry me and become the Xing's empress?"

"You're fucking crazy and I don't wanna charity! Let's get out of here Al!" Ed headed to the cabinet when she stumbled on her feet and felt. Before that she could reach the floor, strong arms held her in middle-air.

"I got you." he leaned down and watched her cheeks turn into a deep crimson "You're so beautiful… I could stay here looking at you the entire day…" then his world inverted and he was sprayed on the floor.

"Don't mistake me for some freaking woman." Ed grinned and quickly glanced at Al.

"I love you so much that it hurts." He smiled meekly and his new backache proved it.

"I have something to ask you Ling." She watched the homunculus get up "Why did you help us?"

"Okay I give up, for you I can be Ling." Greed rolled his eyes "Let's go to a proper place and have a talk."

"Does it have food?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Everything that you want." He grinned.

* * *

Not far from there, Roy Mustang was inspecting the reconstruction advances. Since it requires the signature of a high officer, today was his day to do that dirty job. He finished quickly as he could, and dropped the work out at two p.m.

Before came back at Headquarters, since he doesn't come so often to the shopping district, he thought to buy a gift for Edward. The raven man read about the newest alchemy book that just arrived at the bookstores, so he decided to buy it. Besides her love for food, Ed loves reading. Roy didn't want to push her into a relationship or else she could finish hating him. He decided to concentrate his efforts to get her friendship first. If he's around Ling or Greed can't reach her heart.

He walked down the street wondering if that bookstore besides the coffee shop could be selling it.

* * *

"Take off your hands of me, you son-of-a-bitch!" Ed yelled.

They were chatting at outside tables of a coffee shop. Al and Riza went out to buy some fruits and vegetables, and left the two alone. Greed grinned and took off his hand form hers.

"You shouldn't say that so loudly, it isn't good for an Empress image." Greed pushed his chair again to a secure distance.

"When you became a homunculus, did you get your mind screwed?" Ed narrowed her eyes and turned her attention to the huge salami sandwich in front of her "I can't understand why you wanna marry me."

"Simple, you're unique. I'm Greed remember? I want everything, but I don't want common stuff that is so easy to get."

"So the big jerk chose to bring me the hell" Ed sighed, the first Greed was really eccentric and this new Greed seemed like him "Well, what will you do if you get me?"

"I can't say it here darling, but we can go to a private place…"

"FUCK YOU!"

"I'd like to do it."

"Geez…" Ed looked around and saw that the others were looking at her. Chicks don't swear, Alphonse said. However she always wanted to know why Ling helped them and that time in the shop seemed a good chance. Free junk food too - since Lieutenant Hawkeye is a fan of healthy food - but Ling made her lose her appetite.

"Okay, I will tell you." He chuckled "I helped you because I needed to terminate the other homunculi and Father. Then, get my freedom."

"I was expecting something like this." The blonde girl poured her coffee "Then you got your chance and went to Xing to conquer your receptor's empire."

"Exact." Greed picked a small box from his pocket "I brought this for you."

He opened the small box and it revealed a bright diamond ring.

"I told you, it never will happen." Ed yelled.

"You need money to send Alphonse to a good school don't you? And I need an empress that can cover me being a lovely wife, giving me smart heirs and a skilled alchemist to keep the population under control. You can call it equivalent exchange."

"Homunculi can't have children moron! I never will do such a thing!"

"I can have children because I only invaded this body; it has homunculus powers, but conserved human functions. I wanted the immortality but I need to do things like my bastard Father did, and 'He' won't let me do it."

"You're sick!" she wanted to punch that face and clenched her fists.

"Alphonse is doing great doesn't he? He deserves something better; he could be a pretty good medical alchemist studying at our Xingian colleges." Greed looked around to see if Alphonse and Riza were coming, but he saw something better and had an idea.

"Let Al out of this!" Ed glared dangerously at him.

"Okay, I'm a generous man; you don't need to give me the response right now. I'll give you some time to think."

"Which part of 'It will never happen' you didn't understand?" She growled.

"I think that is a good offer." He grinned.

"I don't wanna see you again, fucking bastard." She stood from her chair and was heading to the exit when Greed pulled her arm.

Without any ceremony, Greed pulled the small blonde into a forceful kiss. Ed struggled but the tight grip held her on place.

When they broke apart, breathless, she could notice someone staring at them. Astonished and standing near to their table was Roy Mustang.

**To be continued. **

**P.S.:** Sorry for taking this for so long.


	4. Under the stars

**A****.N.:** This chapter was already ready on my head, and then I'm bringing this earlier. Sorry, grammar mistakes can piss you off on this chapter too – I don't know what happened to my beta Saphira112. Please R&R!

**Chapter rate:** PG

* * *

**Chapter four:** "Under the stars"

He was thinking about that day, resting on his bed with his hands on his head. Roy admitted to himself about his crush on Ed since the boy reached the puberty. But he never touched the boy till that day.

_The blonde was sleeping on the library floor, with piles of books beside him, so peaceful with his childish face. He couldn't resist and got closer, kneeling on his side. The distance was going to close soon and despites the librarian on the other end of the corridor, only he and Ed were there. "He's so beautiful... like an angel when he sleeps...' Roy thought, lightly touching Ed's face._

_Ed stirred a little and Roy froze, thinking of an excuse for being there. But nothing happened and he thought to get something more. He bent down and reached the blonde's lips, opening the thin lips with his tongue, searching for the warmth inside. He gave one of his best kiss and the boy seemed to enjoy it, despite being asleep. When he felt that Ed was going to wake up, he broke the kiss and hurried to hide so he would be safe._

_He watched the short blonde waking up; his eyes were puffy from the sleep and Ed touched his lips with an almost lost look. The boy turned his head around and didn't find anybody; he only raised his shoulders and stood, grabbing some books and heading out._

Greed can't take of him this memory. But that "show" on the coffee shop this afternoon was hammering his head like a hell. After the kiss, Ed slapped the homunculus and went home, visibly disturbed. He should have followed her, but he simply couldn't.

Watching the girl who he loves with other guy was something that he never experienced before. Years of bachelor turned him into a winner and honestly it hurt his pride in the beginning.

The raven man sighed and looked at his bedside drawer. He left there the book that he wanted to give to Ed, wrapped in a pretty gift paper. He wondered if Ed could see his feelings beyond that book. Roy rose from his bed and tried to forget his concerns looking at the beautiful night outside.

* * *

Watching the silent night from her window, the blonde girl was feeling so lonely and looked at the sky searching for comfort. Always on her own, only having Al by her side, that kind of life was so busy for social life and friends. Her promise kept her going on, but it is gone now. Al is restored, but he can't have a decent life as Ed wished for him.

Trapped in Central till the end of the investigations, she can't leave the city. The judgment is going to happen this week and she can get court-martialed because of her 'new condition'. The State doesn't allow the population to know about the homunculi and Father since the previous Fuhrer was a homunculus, it can bring suspicion about the new government. They took her research funds since her research subject was no longer useful to them. After all, the Philosopher Stone brought only destruction and deaths. She lied to Al, but to tell the truth she got screwed. If wasn't Mustang Ed and Al probably should be on a lab being examined by crazy scientists. Mustang has been kind to them, since the Brigadier General was risking his position for them.

If weren't this problems, Ling's offer would never became so attractive.

The blonde wiped her lips again. She hated the homunculus for doing that. She was a guy just a month ago, it was so weird. Being kissed like that in front of others with another guy. Ed wondered if she could endure being touched by that man again. Al is relying on her. If the circumstances go worse, she needs to considerate all her options...

"Ed?" Al called from their door's room.

The blonde quickly glanced at him and averted her eyes.

"Sister…" Al entered and sat in his bed just beside Ed's bed "You've been so quiet… please talk to me, does something bothering you?"

"Don't worry Al, its just headache." She lied again.

"You said earlier that we don't have money," Al touched her shoulder "Why have you been hiding things from me? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you," she stared at him "But I'm your older bro- fuck, I mean older sister and I'll fix the things okay? So don't worry about that."

"You did so much for me; it's my turn to do something for you." He smiled "I was kidding about going to Risembool you know. I'll go wherever you go."

"Thanks Al." she smiled.

"Tomorrow I'll get a job on the next-door flower shop, they needs someone to help them." Al grinned and grabbed his pajamas "I'll wake up early, so I'm going to sleep."

"You don't need to do that Al, what about your studies?" she rose from her bed.

"I said that I'll help you, I can study when I get home," he finished to change his clothes and went to the bed "Good night Ed."

"Al…" she fought against tears that came to her eyes "Good night."

When Al felt asleep, Ed quietly left their room.

* * *

Night walk was a good exercise and he needed to cool down. So many troubles were taking his sleep away that he couldn't stay at home - getting drunk wasn't a option, he needed to work tomorrow. Roy walked slowly through the quiet neighborhood, enjoying the feeling from the cold air on his face. Nowhere to go, he decided to walk till the next park which was a nice place, quiet and calm. It was near from Hawkeye's house, but he didn't mind to walk till there.

When he reached the park, Roy saw a lonely figure in the playground.

He realized that the figure was the short blonde from his concerns: Edward. She was rocking herself back to forth on the swings. Her long golden hair reflecting the pale moonlight, swinging with the movement was so beautiful that he could only stare and admire the view. She seemed so upset and lost on her own thoughts, that didn't notice his presence.

"Hi, Fullmetal." Roy approached carefully the blonde.

"What a fuck!" she widened her eyes and almost lost the balance "You scared me!"

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention. What are you doing here so late at night?" the raven man took a place in the next swing.

"I like to walk. And you?" she seemed embarrassed, Roy thought it so cute.

"Me too, it's a beautiful night don't you think?" Roy gazed the stars.

"Yeah." She looked up "S-so, you come here often?"

The raven man chucked.

"What's so fucking funny?" she glared at him.

"Nothing, I don't come here often." He grinned "I was getting crazy locked in my home then I went out for a walk."

She raised an eyebrow, but only sighed "Same here… listen Mustang, what you saw toda-"

"You don't need to explain, it's your private life. I'm just your commanding officer." Roy interrupted her. "But if you want a friend to talk about it, I'll be glad to be your friend." He smiled.

"Okay." The blonde blushed – _Damned female hormones!_ - "Thanks."

"So, we're friends?" he smirked.

"Humph... I think that I'll let you to be my friend general bastard." She grinned.

"Call me Roy please, may I call you Ed then?" the raven man smirked.

"Only in your dreams asshole, but Ed is better than Fullmetal. I don't feel that my given name suit me anymore." the girl lowered her head.

"Why not? I'm working on the case, I won't let them do nothing to you and Al." he looked again at the sky "Besides, it's my fault because I enrolled you to the military."

"Why you're risking your position? Your career? Your dream is become a Fuhrer, isn't it?" the blonde yelled.

"Ed… let me say something. I wished to become a Fuhrer to protect my friends and stop the injustice from wars." Roy sighed "Since the new government doesn't need any Fuhrer and it seems to want peace instead of war I think that I don't need to be a Fuhrer to protect my friends. You and Al are my friends too, so I'll do anything to protect you."

She stared surprised at him. The blonde never noticed this side of her commanding officer. He gave to her confidence, she felt safe and protected. It was so rather disturbing.

"I don't worth it. That fucker Greed is after me just because I'm conveniently a damned girl and an alchemist…Al has to work to help me pay our bills! He spent years inside of that suit of armor and I can't give to him a decent life!" thin tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You deserve our efforts Ed. Please trust me." Roy wiped her tears with his thumb "Everything will be alright, I promise," He offered his pocket tissue "Take this."

"You promise?" she grabbed the tissue and sobbed "Don't tell Al that I'm crying like a baby again or I will kill you!"

"I promise." He smiled.

Ed was always Ed, he or she doesn't change. She calmed down and they shared some quiet moments watching the stars together.

"I need to go." she rose from her swing.

"Good night Ed." Roy smiled.

"C-come here bastard." the blonde said blushing and pulled him closer.

Ed reached his face and kissed his cheek.

"Bye general." She smiled and left.

**To be continued.**

**P.S.: **Next chapter is "The judgment". Things are going to rush…


	5. Court martial

**A****.N.:** My beta is gone – she doesn't answer any message – so I need to find other. I wonder what happened to her. Anyway, this chapter will turn the story to other direction, please R&R!

**Chapter rate:** PG?

* * *

**Chapter five:** "Court-martial"

Edward stretched her arms along her head, just like a cat that just woke up. She glanced at outside and strangely the sky was grey and dark. A rainy day no more bother her like before, but surely a storm wasn't welcome during her judgment. The blonde alchemist never believed in superstitions, but rainy days haven't been accompanied by good memories. Besides the automail – which she doesn't use anymore – that day when she and Al made their first human transmutation was raining.

The sounds of wind against the window and thunders alerted her that was better get out of bed. She gazed the empty bed of her younger brother, who started to work at the flower shop this week. Probably the brunette left the house early. He promised to come to see her by his lunchtime. Al was discharged from any accusations since they cannot prove his participation in human transmutation – Mustang worked very much for it. But Edward was physically examined for the State Alchemist Exam then gender switch and a new arm and leg weren't so easy to ignore. During a month and half the investigators worked on finding evidences, witnesses and collecting reports that she had been made. Brigadier General Mustang and his subordinates have been working on her case, and trying to find a way to save Edward from an execution. She knew that it was possible.

The blonde kept it in secret from Alphonse. He doesn't need to know; after all he could feel guilty for what is happening to his sister and Ed doesn't want it, her brother deserves a decent and new life, even that she cannot be at his side. However, the day came and was the decisive day.

A military court or court-martial is different from civilian's courts, there are no jurors who are represented by the officers designed to evaluate the situation and judge the crimes. The bastard General offered himself to defend her like her lawyer, but risking his position. The raven man was investigated too, but since he revealed the Father's evil plan to public and helped to fight against the homunculi he was a hero. Remaining loyal followers of the Fuhrer have been punished and banished from the military. Her court-martial was the last act to end the process.

Ed wore her trademarked outfit: red coat with the flamel on her back, black shirt and black leather pants. She gazed at the feminine figure on the mirror and sighed. Her only hope was a man who she hated in the past. She cannot define what she feels about him now, but he gave to her confidence during her last meetings with the investigators. Mustang was a good guy and a charismatic leader, she had to admit it.

Later, at ten a.m. Edward was standing in front of a long table. Her wrists were put on manacles to prevent attacks against the officers. Five high officers were seated behind it, glaring at her. It was so unnerving, she felt like a prey about to be devoured by a predator. Mustang was placed nearby in a smaller table. Other soldiers and officers with lower rank were placed on the exit – no escape – and near to the principal table.

"Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist you are here today to respond to several accusations during the recent conflict. Do you have knowledge of any of them?" the head officer who was the oldest between the others, General Terence Powell who probably will assume the position of leader of the military asked and frowned.

"Yes I have, sir." The little blonde replied convicted.

"Very well then," he looked at a junior officer and addressed him "First lieutenant Travis, please read the charges."

The black haired man started to read the list of crimes "The major Elric is accused of desertion, insubordination, conspiracy, murder and human transmutation practice."

"These are severe accusations, let's start the process…"

* * *

"I'm late!" a young brunette was running towards the streets, heading to the General Headquarters. Alphonse fought against the exhaustion – something that he wasn't used because his previous body was a suit of armor – and finally reached the main gate. Some soldiers barred his entrance.

"Only military people are allowed here." They raised their guns pointing to him.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, I wanna see my sister!" he pleaded.

"Wow, I didn't recognize you because you aren't using that suit of armor. Yeah your 'sister' is here," they exchanged some giggles "but you aren't allowed to enter."

"What?" Al yelled.

"Courts-martial are restricted; you need to wait till its end."

"I can't understand… Ed said that it wasn't a court-martial; it was more like a simply disciplinary reprehension."

"Seems you were wrong. Come back later kid." The soldier smirked and left Al to his thoughts.

"Ed…" Alphonse glared concerned at the main building.

* * *

"Based on these facts this court decided a verdict." The main officer spoke and looked at the small blonde standing in front of him.

The entire court stood waiting for the verdict. Roy glanced quickly at the blonde girl, rage was filling his veins. They don't need to pretend, by the beginning only one verdict was already decided before the tribune. Evidences and witnesses were favorable to the military purposes, Roy tried his best. Perhaps with his efforts some charges were turned to his side and Ed couldn't be executed. He felt so useless, the woman that he loves was facing such punishment and Ed doesn't deserve that. The teen endured so much suffering and had to deal with monsters and pain just for everybody's sake, it was so unfair.

The blonde breathed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment. "_No regrets_." She thought. She promised to Al his body back and she DID it. That's everything that matters.

"Edward Elric, your verdict is guilty." He paused.

Ed accepted her fate and glared at the man in front of her.

"You're considered guilty for the charges of human transmutation, desertion and insubordination. However… the State cannot forget that your courage and skills were very useful to this country during your entire military life. This court understands that the previous Fuhrer was a homunculus and wasn't recognized as human being. It's a shame for the great military of Amestris that such evil creatures were pestering our government and our nation. You fought by your own against them and saved us from termination." The old man paused "Unfortunately you practiced human transmutation and surprisingly were successful. This crime is unforgiveable. You will be discharged of the military; however we have for you a last mission. If you accept it your punishment will be reconsidered or else your fate will be fifty years of imprisonment."

"Brigadier general Mustang asking for permission to speak." Roy raised his trembling hand.

The old man gazed at him and conceived the permission.

"If Edward finish this mission what is going to happen to her?"

"She will receive new life, new name, and the guarantee that she never will get involved with military questions." He grinned.

"I suppose that this task is highly dangerous in equivalent exchange." Roy smirked.

"You're right brigadier general Mustang." He gazed the quiet blonde and studied her face. The girl seemed to be pondering her options "Would you like to know what this mission is?"

"Yes, I do sir." Her face was emotionless.

"I like your courage my dear." He glanced at the other officers who left the room quietly "Please, this is particular." General Powell referred to Mustang.

Roy left the room gazing at the small blonde and wondering what was up on that golden head. She was abnormally quiet, but something was different on her eyes. Could it be fear?

The old man sat and offered to Ed does the same. They were silently studying each other expressions; Powell was impressed because her determination and coldness was rather unexpected. He was waiting for a fearful and pleading girl, like many others that he saw in his life even inside of military. He was waiting for a freak that did human transmutation to turn his gender, because nature wasn't fair to homosexuals.

"Now we're alone," he rested his elbows on the table "What I am going to ask you is important for this nation and our country. We all know that the previous leader was a homunculus and his allies were the others homunculi. For our future and safety we cannot permit the existence of these mischievous creatures, and one of them is still alive."

"I see." She commented, her mind was predicting what he is going to say next.

"I want you to execute the new emperor of Xing." He said finally.

"So… it was a dirty job after all." She muttered.

"You were chosen because you can easily approach the homunculus without problems and you're the best alchemist on this area." He glared at her.

"If I won't accept it?" she glared back.

"You will spend the rest of your life in a prison. We don't need a rebel and skilled alchemist in the hands of our enemies. You know too much about us and our weaknesses." Powell sighed "We know that your brother made human transmutation too, so probably he will spend his life imprisoned too."

"Bastards!" the blonde yelled while panting in distress but it wasn't time to be childish, Al was her responsibility and was obvious that they would use him as a object of trade… she tried to regain calm and talked again "May I have some time to think about it?"

"I'm afraid that you may not my dear. If you try to escape from our country or contact that homunculus, probably it would be bad." He grinned.

"I will do it, but you have to promise that Al will be safe and out of this." The girl glared at him, that fucking old jerk who she would love to spank him into death.

"You have my word. If you have success, you and your brother will have a free and new life."

"We have a deal." The blonde was staring at the man, absolutely disgusted.

"You made the right choice. Let's talk about the details..."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**P.S.: **Angst isn't my favorite genre but I thought that it wasn't so bad. It's one of my characteristics to turn constantly my stories into a different way, so be ready for surprises. Will Ed kill Greed/Ling for Al's sake? ;)


	6. Resolution

**A****.N.: **Sorry for the OCness on the last chapter. Ed as a girl had some changes… after all that he/she endured… she cannot be an immature teenager forever. Anyway, the story became darker than the beginning, but it won't lose the comical hints. Please R&R!

Unrevised for awhile, this chapter is so late that if my beta reader gets the chapter ready, I'll publish it again. I apologize for the delay.

**Chapter rate:** PG-13

* * *

**Chapter six:** "Resolution"

The dark room seemed to be empty… no signal of life there. However, the developed senses of a sniper knew by the alcohol smell that someone was there, hidden in the dark. Actually, that spare room was _his_ favorite spot. She was looking for him.

"General?" her soft but rigid voice echoed in that room covered by shadows.

Finally she found out an interrupter and turned the lights on. Broken furniture and some old files were stored there. She walked through them and noticed an unconscious man lying on the floor. In a drunken and awkward state was her boss, Roy Mustang.

"Sir? Please woke up…" she lifted his head and searched for any signal of wounds.

Besides him, she found out an empty bottle of whisky. He drank untill the oblivion. The loyal subordinate tried to rise up the limp body, but he was pounds heavier and taller than her. Riza thought in the only plausible solution and went out to call her friends to help.

* * *

Terrible nightmares filled his sleep. When the alcohol wore off, he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and his head was going to explode. He felt his stomach revolving and his lips were dried to hell. Roy knew that this means just one thing: he was hung over.

"What a…" he sat and slowly looked around. Roy was confused, how he woke up on his house?

"Good morning sir." Riza entered in the room bringing a trail with a cup of water and an aspirin.

"Holly shit!" he exclaimed, she came till his house to bring him to work! Anyway, he looked at himself and he was naked! Quickly as he could he covered himself with the bed sheets.

"Don't worry I already saw it many times before." She said calmly "Your head shall hurts, take this." The blonde offered the pill.

"T-Thanks." Roy felt slightly relieved but checked if his 'appendage' was securely covered one more time, then accepted the medicine "so… you brought me here…"

"Breda and Fallman helped me," She sat in a nearby chair "We found out you in the office's storage room yesterday night."

"Sorry… I'm really a pathetic guy." The black-haired man remembered the reason why he drank till oblivion. Ed's judgment… those bastards really fucked up her life. He was disappointed and angry with himself because he couldn't do anything.

"I knew about the court-martial...Ed told me. She has been trying to keep Alphonse in the shadows, but they had a terrible fight yesterday."

"How is she?" Roy asked concerned.

"To prevent any other fight between the siblings and since I was going to sleep here, I brought her with me." The blonde smiled slightly "I hope that you don't mind."

"Oh, no sure… WHAT! Ed is here?!" Roy forgot about his headache and yelled.

"Yes… in fact, she helped me to take off your clothes and…sir? Roy?"

The blonde chuckled when she saw her commanding officer running naked to throw up in the bathroom.

* * *

_Two months… the time that those bastards gave to me to finish the mission. _Edward sighed under her blanket. Alphonse was so stubborn! Why he wanna pay for her sins? She screwed up everything as always. After all, she deserves that and Al should enjoy his human life. _Yesterday Al said that is going to Risembool._ That's better. He cannot see in _what_ his sister is becoming... _Murderer_. For Alphonse's sake, she's capable of that?

The blonde looked at her pale than hands. Human hands… and humans are so predictable. Sinners like her and sins like the homunculus don't have difference. The bastards want power, greedily looking forward for more. Ironically the sin that they wanna terminate is _Greed_. Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth and Lust… they were all human's sins. Even the General bastard, hero of Ishbal has sins. Principally the lust one… she remembered that Riza and her found out in this room a suitcase fulfilled with woman's clothes and underwear. That son of a bitch… well-doted son of a bitch…that _thing_ was bigger than anything that she saw in her whole life! Even in the past when she was a guy… she's gonna have nightmares about it. _A payback… the asshole saw me naked too…_ _Damn it! What am I thinking?_

"Ed… are you up?" she heard a knock in the door and the voice of Riza Hawkeye.

"Yeah…" the short blonde sighed and searched for her clothes.

"When you're ready please come down for breakfast." Ed heard her footsteps getting far.

She continued her search for her clothes and paused a moment. That unfamiliar place remembered her that there was nowhere to go. No family, no home. She sat on the cold floor and finally let out that feeling. Tears weren't so girly now, even grow people can cry.

* * *

The breakfast was a disaster. Riza surely cannot cook. Ed stared at her burned toast with something that seems mixed eggs and Mustang was with a greenish colored face.

"What's the problem, not hungry?" the sniper glared dangerously at them.

"Diet." Ed spoke the first thing on her mind…it was quite troublesome to keep her face hidden with the long hair. _Diet? Where did it come from?!_

"I'm gonna…" Roy ran away to the bathroom.

"Toasts are good for diet." Riza spoke again.

"No thanks. I'm going to see Al." Ed stood from her chair and was heading to the door when the Lieutenant held her right wrist.

"He called this morning and said that was going in the first train to Risembool this morning…" She looked at the trembling blonde girl "He asked me to warn you and for you don't worry so much because he'll be back in a week."

"He's growing up after all." Desolated the blond girl came back to the table.

"We're always growing up Edward…" she gazed sadly at the blonde "I'm going work and the General should go too, but I'm afraid that in his actual situation… can you stay here untill he feels better? Then send him to the office and you can go home."

"Why… me?" the blonde widened her eyes "Why not Breda or someone else?"

"They're working… we're working in some recourse against your verdict."

The blonde bowed her head and nodded.

* * *

Roy Mustang wanted to die. His entire body aches and his stomach just spelled its whole contents. He sank on the bathroom floor, sweating cold. He heard footsteps behind him but he didn't bother. Probably was Hawkeye trying to get him ready to work.

"I'm not going!" he said groggily.

"… and you won't go asshole," The person answered back "…not 'til your hung over ease." It was a feminine rough voice… Ed's voice. She placed a fresh washcloth on his forehead.

"W-where's Riza?" the black-haired man babbled.

"Work. Shut up or I'll leave you here." He could smell her suave fragrance. It wasn't perfume or cologne. She smells like honey and wild flowers. Delicate and strong, just like her personality.

They spent some moments in silence, when finally the man broke the silence.

"Sorry… I couldn't--" he started but the girl interrupted him.

"Not your fault… I was the one who went against God…" she sighed "I don't wanna more people hurt by my recklessly actions."

"The mission… what they demanded from you?"

"Shut up…" he heard some low sobs and felt her hand trembling "J-just stay here, like this…"

Roy couldn't say no.

* * *

_One week later._

Xingian eyes examined the delicate objects with interest. Amestris offered for him antiques and jewels, some of them gifts from the previous emperors of Xing… representing millions of cenz. Just good neighborhood politic... in exchange he opened the roads to his empire. Silk, jewels, gold, silver and other products can be purchased from his rich lands and then he can get what Xing doesn't have. Machines, guns and technology… everything was for the noble art of war. They've been making war with horses and swords. This is the end of an era. He wants power. He wants everything that he can put his hands on… he isn't called Greed for nothing.

He'd terminated his enemies who killed his subordinates. They were chimeras, but he had good times with them. One thing still was unconquered… the eternal life. The homunculus didn't give up on it completely. He just had wanted to find a different way to get it. Edward probably was the key to help him to find out how to surpass Father. After all, she's the daughter of a Philosopher stone.

"Sire…" a soft voice called him.

"Speak." He looked at his servant.

"A blonde girl is outside and wants to have an audience with you my lord."

"What ya expecting? I want to see her now!" he hurried the servant out of his sight.

When she entered in his bedroom, he saw those golden eyes glaring at him. Exotic amber eyes placed in a sculpted angelic face. She was using black leather clothes, so tight that was possible to delineate the perfect body under them. He noticed that were female clothing and boots. Her hair was tightly tied in a braid.

"Edward… my dear." He smirked and stood from his chair.

"Don't waste your saliva. I'm here to kick your ass." She smirked back.

**To be continued. **

* * *

**PS.: **Ed is going to fight against Greed – in great style, but for a good reason. XD After all, fight is more Ed-like than just run or simply make some agreement. I created a forum - you can get the address in my profile - we can discuss this and other stories and a bunch of several yaoi-related subjects… please, if you have time check it out. XD


	7. Breaking the rules

**A.N.: **I gave up on my forum T_T. Thanks for those who are still reading my story even with the constant delays and mistakes. Well, right to the story. I don't have a beta-reader anymore, unrevised chapter as always – sighs.

**Rate:** PG-13 for language, you know Ed.

* * *

**Chapter seven:** "Breaking the rules"

Alphonse looked at his friend Winry who came until the train station. She seemed very sad with his departure, but he knew that Ed still needed him. After all he left Central after a fight with his sister and well, if wasn't her he couldn't have his body back. Ed sacrificed his-her masculinity for his body, so she earned a better treatment from him.

"Call me when you get there!" Winry said when the train started to move.

Al smiled and they exchanged farewells. The way to Central was long and he decided to take a nap, he would probably get there today at night.

* * *

There're a few things in a homunculus life that cannot change. One of them was the absence of soul. A homunculus wasn't a human or an animal but they can't be both. The other was the powers, they're powerful and sinners in the name. The last one and more annoying were the death threatens. Homunculi didn't have a social life being rejected by the humans; uncountable times they had to fight against enemies. Homunculi cannot love, but this fact really didn't bother them. But something in the last homunculus was different, Greed wasn't composed by just one will. The prince Ling was sharing his body with the homunculus and feelings as well. He'd feelings about a young woman. Her name was Edward Elric and that night she came to him, to kill. Irony or not, he did know that since the beginning, but he thought it the sexiest thing that he ever saw for ages. Besides it sounded fun. Greed smirked at the blonde girl in front of him.

"_Kick my ass_ did ya say?"

"Are you stupid? How many times I have to repeat that?"

She left her coat slid along her perfect body to the floor. The black leather shinnied slightly under the artificial lamps. Her golden eyes were arrogantly staring at him. Somehow it turned on the homunculus.

"It isn't a good thing to say Edward. I can give you anything that you want, money, power… "

This time was Ling who have taken the control. She raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Are you fucking kidding right? I don't want your money."

He smirked deviously.

"…so it has another reason… blackmail, am I right? But my offer still stands."

"Shut up!"

It was enough for her. Ed didn't come there to lose. He was a homunculus, she could do that. She learned how to destroy them. She destroyed the other homunculi… but none of them were her friends before. If Greed's feelings were true, he did love her. The choice was hard, but you cannot get anything without sacrifice. Alphonse wasn't going to pay anymore for her mistakes. Ed clapped her hands and touched the floor. A sword with a sharp blade surged from the floor, and the blonde held it determined.

Greed still as Ling grinned and got his sword which was on the bed. He started jumping into the girl. She gave one 180 degrees spin and got the unprotected homunculus' back. But this was Greed, he used his ultimate shield. The fierce jab made her arms wobbly, but she had time to sway back. His blade passed just a few inches from her head. They stared at each other like two lions hurting a prey.

Ed thought that without automail was more difficult than the last time she confronted the homunculus. Her body lost slightly the old strength. All that she could do was try to find where the homunculus' philosopher stone was and cause an overreaction on it. Otherwise he would never lose his protection.

"I know how you killed the others because I was there babe."

Ling smiled. This time the dirty grin gave place to a sad smile. She felt her hands trembling. Homunculus wasn't human, but he seemed to be hurt…guilty was killing her. Her determination ruined.

"I really loved you Edward… since from the beginning."

He glanced sadly at her again.

"What?"

Ed felt her heart racing and blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Her eyes widened. Ling disappeared from her sight and he whispered on her right ear from behind. Instead of a blow or hit, she felt a… soft rub on her right buttock.

"FUCK YOU!"

The pissed blonde used her sword to keep away the homunculus from her. She panted angrily. Ling chuckled while looking at her.

"So soft… don't tease me babe."

He winked and she ran after him. It was so Ling, he always had done such jokes. Teasing the opponents and taking advantage. Ed charged against the homunculus with her whole force. She kicked him before he could form his shield. The homunculus landed a few meters ahead.

"Nice kick."

He said while rising from the floor.

"This isn't enough to get me babe."

He smirked and put his sword down.

"Who's the fucking 'babe' here?! Giving up already?"

His answer was another smirk.

"No, I like to use my own hands in combat. I want to feel you determination to kill me."

Ling assumed a martial art position of standing by. Ed had seen that position a few times when they had fought against Envy, in Father's lab.

"I'm ready."

Ed gritted her teeth and ran into the homunculus.

* * *

A hooded man was standing in front of a luxury hotel. He was holding a piece of paper on which the hotel name and the address were written. The man sighed and took off his hood. Some locks of his black hair flew with the cold wind. Roy looked at his loyal friend Riza who was waiting for him in the car. Her eyes were as colder as the wind. He decided that he should enter and finish what he was ordered to do. The pirotex gloves on his jacket inner pocket weren't necessary; he decided to use a less destructive weapon. He checked up the pistol on his belt and headed to the hotel's entrance.

* * *

"Ouch!"

Ed whimpered for the third time in that combat. Ling had beaten her every time that she approached too much.

"I know that you can do better than this. C'mon."

Ling smirked and made a gesture with his hand.

"Bastard!"

She snarled and tried a low trip* to get him down. He jumped and landed on his bed. Ed clapped her hands creating spikes from the floor. The spikes destroyed the bed and a haze of dust covered the place. The blonde tried to see if it Greed got hit and stepped near to the bed. Suddenly, a heavy body landed on her from up. Ed felt on her back and had her arms and body pinned against the ground. Ling smirked, now he had the blonde where he wanted.

"Let me go son of a bitch!"

Ed yelled and struggled against the homunculus. His face was so close that she couldn't hide the slight blush on her cheeks. Ling held her both arms to avoid the blonde's alchemy.

"Shhhh…" he whispered on her left ear "Please, let just stay like this for some minutes."

Ling smiled and glanced fondly at her. The warmth created between them was so intense that Ed felt her body in flames. Her cheeks now were as red as a tomato. Looking at the man's xingian features, at that point of view he was very attractive. _What the hell am I thinking? _– she thought, trying to focus her mind on the mission. Greed was an enemy. The State wanted him dead. Alphonse's freedom was on her hands. However, the homunculus' sad eyes were the worst part. He leaned down and slightly brushed his lips on hers. It sent shivers to her spine.

"D-don't…" she trailed off.

He smiled and just kissed her forehead.

"Ed?"

A low baritone voice turned their attention to it. Ed looked startled to the man standing in front of the room's entrance door. It was Roy's voice and he seemed very surprised. She glanced at his hands that were holding a fire gun.

"What are you doing here General?"

Ling let go of her and stood. The homunculus took some distance from them.

"I didn't understand… I was supposed to stop a murder attempt."

Roy looked from Ed to Ling in askance.

"Get out of here bastard!"

The blonde snarled annoyed. She wasn't going to do it with her commanding officer there.

"I received orders Ed. Someone informed the military that a murder attempt against the Xing's emperor would happen this night. They sent me and a troop which is coming soon to arrest the assassin."

Ling laughed.

"Seems that the 'assassin' is our beloved Edward."

Roy widened his eyes and understood. It was a trap. Edward would be arrested for murder attempt and probably get death sentence. He was chosen because probably by the court-martial they doubted his loyalty and tried to use Edward to test it. He should have noticed something; he knew that someone of his rank normally didn't receive such type of order. For some reason, the person who did it wanted to catch Edward and him. The black-haired man wasn't going to let they do it.

"The building is encircled, there's no exit…but you can use the roof, Edward you need to go, NOW!"

He approached the blonde who looked at him in disbelief. _Roy was risking his rank and career for her again? _

"What? What about Al…? I don't have anywhere to go…"

"You can get my-"

Roy stopped and felt a jab on the back of his neck as Edward at the same time. He rubbed his neck and found out a small needle and pulled it out. His vision turned blurry, his body was so heavy that he couldn't think straight anymore. The last thing that he saw was the homunculus before collapse into the floor. Edward collapsed at his side.

"Good job Wu and Ran Fan."

Ling smirked and looked at his servants who appeared from the shadows.

"Tell to the others to carry the treasures and get these two…let's get out of this country."

**To be continued.**

**P.S.: **Next chapter you'll know who is manoeuvring the military against Ed and Roy. :)


	8. Weid dream

**A.N.:** Sorry for the delay – again – but real life demanded more attention from me. We're going to the second part of this story and hope that people can forgive me for taking so long to write. Oh, Happy Valentine's Day!

**Rate:** R-15 for language, violence and light sexual content.

**This is a small resume from the previous chapters:** Ed and Al finally were able to get back to normal - almost normal – since the Gate played again with our short alchemist turning him into a girl. The two siblings were staying at Lt. Hawkeye's house for awhile; Ed was under severe charges of human transmutation and the damage made to the city while he, now a she was getting used to her new body and the everyday stuff of a girl's life. Even that the blonde saved Central from the chaos caused by the homunculi and Father, the military court decided that she committed crimes that might be punished. They proposed a deal, she might destroy the last homunculus left, the Emperor of Xing, Ling – or Greed his new identity – in exchange for freedom. In the middle of this mess, the General Roy Mustang and Greed himself were disputing the heart of the young alchemist. However, that night she went there with one idea in mind: accomplish her mission. They fought, but seemed that Ling had another plans for her also for Roy who went there.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** "Weird dream"

When he arrived at the train station late at night, he recalled how Central always was a quiet place when the moon is high. However that night weren't so calm as usual. Soldiers and military cars were everywhere, principally around a luxury hotel in the downtown. The hotel where he'd followed secretly his sister. He was so pissed off that Ed was keeping secrets from him _again_. She didn't talk with Al about a new mission or anything different. It was hard to imagine what business his sister can have in a hotel in the middle of the night.

Al caught tonight's last train instead of wait for the first train tomorrow morning; the younger Elric sensed something wrong with his sister in the last phone call. He came as quickly as he could to the Lt. Hawkeye's house, accidentally in time to see his sister leaving the house. Al figured out that something was going to happen and left his baggage in the backyard, following closely his sister through the streets.

Al didn't know if he was just freaking over his worries or curiosity or he was being that jealous. They always shared everything – mostly everything – and now Ed was deliberately excluding him of her life. Ed is such handful – he thought.

Anyway, Ed was still Ed and an adult by Amestris law. He was worried but the boy didn't want to be nosey on his sister business. He decided to stay around just in case if she would need him.

What was she doing in there? Al stopped in an alley just in front of the hotel. From there was possible to see if Ed leaves the building.

After twenty minutes a man caught his attention. He came by car and entered in the hotel. Al was a little bit far to see his face clearly but the boy was sure that the man was General Mustang. Now that was really weird. Ed and Roy in a hotel? Al felt his cheeks hot. So _that_ was his sister's great business. He was about to leave when military trucks parked in front of the building and closed the street. A group of fifteen soldiers went out of the trucks and quickly surrounded the hotel. Surely they weren't there to cover a celebrity's night walk.

The hotel was surrounded. No way to enter or leave. What could he do? Fry the soldiers and destroy the hotel? No, that was more Ed-style. He even didn't know if Ed was in real danger. She didn't do anything wrong, right? The soldiers evacuated the hotel, workers and a few guests. He didn't see Ed neither Roy. They waited until the last citizen left and invaded the hall. Al thought that he could seize the opportunity and followed the soldiers.

He saw by the glassy entrance the soldiers closing the elevators and going to the emergency stairs. Four soldiers remained outside helping to keep the perimeter and perhaps other two or three helping to keep the invisible perimeter. The boy didn't have a choice; he should wait for an opportunity. The surprise element can be his advantage in this case. When the soldiers opened the stairs' door, grenades were launched from the upstairs, but instead of explode those grenades were full of gas. This gas was so irritating that the men were coughing and rubbing copiously their eyes. To protect from the smoke the boy ran to the other side of the street. Suddenly a group of people using strange masks and black clothes surged from the middle of that haze of smoke carrying large packages and black bags on their backs. Alphonse recognized them by their outfit; they were Ling's servants.

He watched them leaving quickly the building. The four soldiers that remained outside were quickly knocked down by just one of those people. The group headed into a truck that was parked nearby and left. Ed didn't get out of the building and now the smoke haze has almost disappeared and he could see the hotel's hall clearly.

The teenager decided to do something and quickly. When he was walking halfway to the hotel, a car stopped besides him in the street. The blond alchemist looked at the driver, who surprisingly was the Lt. Hawkeye.

"Come in!"

She demanded. Al just did what she has told to him to do so; she seemed so determined.

"…but Ed is in that hotel… and the General too!"

He spoke and looked at the woman while she was driving fast, heading to the same direction that the truck went.

"They're in that truck, I'm sure. The soldiers didn't find out anybody there. That emperor wouldn't leave the hotel in a furtive way if he wasn't hiding something."

Her logic was right as always. The black bags were rather suspect and Ling had interest in Ed. Al cursed his inexperience, but wished that Ed and Roy were okay.

"I'll save you sister, I promise."

The younger Elric whispered to himself. This was like a weird dream that he didn't want to participate, but now his sister was his responsibility. Al glanced at Riza who was driving the car and thought how he was thankful that the lieutenant was there. She was a strong and admirable woman, not that he had a crush on her…or maybe not? He felt quite attracted by her in the past. His cheeks turned red and he looked away.

Riza smiled slightly when found out the boy admiring her. She was sympathetic about the boy, so young and passed by things in life that most of the adults would pass in a _whole_ life.

"Don't worry, I am here. I'll call Lt. Havoc and the others and they will help."

Al smiled shyly and they turned their attention in finding the truck.

* * *

Roy was having fuzzy dreams. They were those dreams that you can't explain, but it happens liking it or not. Normally was something related to the Ishval war, but this time he was enjoying it – a lot. The Flame was walking upon clouds. The black haired man was jumping from one to another, as light as a plume. It was wonderful! – he thought. He could see looking down the land so distant, so small. The man decided that he could lay in one of those clouds; they seemed to be so soft! Chosen the largest one, he did lie down on his stomach and enjoyed the sensation.

"Oi. What are ya doing?"

A voice came from nowhere and talked to him. He just sighed and snuggled against his 'bed'.

"I'm just enjoying my dream."

"Get up lazy bones! Bastard! You're heavy!!!"

The voice seemed urged and suddenly the clouds under him were shaking his body up. It was so bothersome that woke him up. Roy opened his eyes and noticed that he was indeed laid in something soft… Ed's boobs.

"Holy shit!"

He yelled and tried to stand, but his arms and legs were restrained by ropes. He just crawled fairly as he could and looked at the teen. Her cheeks were red and her body equally restrained as his. Oh shit, he was laid upon her boobs, what he should say? By the way, what the hell WHERE that place? Why his head and body were aching like he was beaten up? He was sore, dizzy, thirsty and hungry as hell.

"I'm sorry… for huh… that."

It was a lame apologize, but the dark-haired man was indeed feeling the drugs' side effects or whatever they injected in him. His pain and hallucination surely were effects of it. From embarrassment, she turned on into the bitching mode that the General knew so much.

"I got drugged, tied with rope and locked in this cool place with you general-pervert-Mustang. At least you should thank the fuckers who did this that I can't kick your ass bastard!"

The teenager snarled. Roy just sighed and took a look around the place. It was poorly illuminated, but he could recognize the sounds and the movements when you're in a train. They were in a train.

"We're in a train."

Roy stated mostly for himself than to Edward. The blond girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, tell me something new."

She tried to untie the hated ropes but it was useless.

"You will only get hurt if you move like that."

Roy was thinking in a way. They were being taken to somewhere and who knows for what purposes. Their captors knew how to immobilize a prisoner, because he tried in the last minutes all the tactics that he could remember from the military academy and failed in all. After 10 years without practice should be another point to his fail.

"At least I'm trying general-USELESS-ass."

Ed emphasized the 'useless' thing and gave a nervous laugh. In a small part she was right, how a General could be caught like that? People inside of the military didn't want him in their way and planned this trap. There was no other explanation.

"Ed we're in the same situation. We shouldn't fight with each other, we should be thinking in a way to escape instead."

The girl glared at him. What was now? He didn't do anything wrong, did he? Ed was so childish but the General could understand that the blonde was scared and at the same time trying to hide her emotions. This was so typical for Edward.

"Humph… arrogant bastard."

Ed averted her eyes, she was defeated. The girl noticed how nice the General seemed. His maturity, the confidence and well he was quite calm. That helped her to calm down, since this was the first time that the blonde alchemist was dealing with such situation since she turned into a girl. She has heard fearful stories about what people do with girls in kidnaps.

"They will have to stop and wherever they're taking us it won't be that far from Central. I don't feel that I slept that much."

The blond girl just replied harshly.

"Hey, what's about the ropes? We're still tied down asshole."

"I'm thinking in a way! Let's look for something sharp enough to cut these things or a piece of coal."

They rolled over their stomachs and started to look around. It wasn't that easy to find something or see something. After half hour the two stopped to move around defeated.

"It's a waste. We're fucked up."

The blonde said with a tired voice. After that they remained quiet, mostly because of the tiredness and half because they're thinking. Roy passed by a lot of dangerous situations at war and just a damn rope defeated him. It was humiliating. The black-haired man was worried with Ed too. The mother fucker of that Ling planned something for them. Was he going to use him to blackmail Ed for some dark purpose?

While they were wandering, the train decreased the velocity until stop completely. Ed looked at Roy who nodded in a silent understanding. She was going to fight against whoever was coming to pick them.

They heard heavy footsteps and someone opened the door. The two captives closed their eyes suddenly blind by the clarity. A familiar voice greeted them.

"Good morning my dear guests."

Roy felt the impulse to set that bastard in flames if he could.

"You! Bastard! You're taking as captive two officials of Amestris' army! You'll be arrested and sentenced to death!"

He yelled and glared at the damn homunculus. The Emperor just smirked.

"This would happen in Amestris but you're in Xing now."

Roy was speechless. Ed widened her eyes in surprise.

"How? Xing is very far, three days at least!"

Ling approached the blonde and knelled beside her. She didn't move but glared at his eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart, I had to drug you up for three days. You must be hungry and tired, aren't you?"

Ed was showing confusion on her eyes but she remained quiet.

"Wu take them to the palace." He addressed one of his servants who were close, then talked to the two alchemists "Welcome to my empire." a large grin formed on his lips while Roy and Ed were carried away.

**To be continued.**

**P.S:** Due to mrawgirl-chan comment, I re-read this chapter and changed what I could. I got a new beta and she promised to review this again so... sorry for the mistakes :(


End file.
